Savin' Me
by Mrs. OrlandoBlooms
Summary: COMPLETE-sango and bankotsu meet up and begin a fight until a demon alligator comes in... now they have to work together if they want to see their comrades...some freaks were added
1. faint

**Savin me!**

**CHAPTER 1; FAINT**

_Supernatural patience_

_Grace's her face_

_And her voice never raises_

_All because of a love never let go of…_

As they walked she noticed a hand grab her own. Squeezing it playfully. Her eyes glided up the figure of the young man, with his boyish smile and his mellow eyes. His eyes were very mesmerizing, he always seemed so …Solemn. She admired that about him.

What she didn't admire about him was how while she was gazing into his mesmerizing eyes ,released her hand and began to stroke her bottom. Instance she came out of her daze to notice this and with anger and a little embarrassment , she swiftly slapped him across the face.

"Pervert!"

" I'm sorry but your celestial figure left me in a trance forcing me to-"

" Save it!"

"And you call yourself a monk." She murmured under her breath.

Ooooooooo

After an hour of walking, they stopped to set up camp in a small forest. Sango walked off in search of a river where she would cool off. After the long walk she feared she smelt bad.

The whole time she couldn't get the thoughts of her younger brother out of her head. She couldn't get the memories of Kohaku to leave her. Kirara tried to get her attention, but her thoughts were gripped by her brother.

Finally, to her luck she found a beautiful river in which to wash herself .

Dipping her toe in, she felt the water to be absolutely perfect. She took off her sandals and began to roll her sleeves up while also pulling the bottom of her yurata up and tying it so that it wouldn't get wet.

Ooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile on the other side of the river far behind a hill, a group of seven mercenaries ,lead by the youngest of the men, were relaxing and gloating about how they killed each on of their victims. The young leader became bored and walked off.

" Feh, their acting like old men! " He murmured as he crossed his arms and lowered his head to his feet to look at the soil under him as he sorted out his thoughts. He felt lonely, He shouldn't have felt that way, being with six other men but he felt like none of them were really _friends , _more like good acquaintances. He was some what friends with Jakotsu but he felt a little awkward around him. He wanted something to take his mind off the recent issue.

So he stopped walking and sat himself down and from behind his back grabbed Banryuu to sharpen it. He took great pride in his weapon. With it's huge blade of extremely well maintained steel. It looked like a diamond, no it was even more beautiful, more precious and more spectacular! But the thing he loved most about is was how when he slaughtered his victims, the blood would spray out on to his Banryuu and the blood would always appear like rubies on the glistening magnificent sword and how once he wiped it off it would still shine.

While walking he heard the faint sound of water so he decided to go and wash Banryuu. As he came closer to the river he heard a woman's voice sigh out of relaxation. Personally he didn't really want to share the river with some woman gallivanting in the water like a fish. So he decided, _I'll demand her to get out and if she doesn't… well I'll just have a reason to wash his sword._

He marched towards the river to see a young woman( about 16 he guessed) acting like a child, she was twirling around with her head up looking at the sky. Once she stopped spinning he got a better look at her face… And what a fact it was! Her eyes were deep brown; she had a small petite nose, rose petal lips, and a gorgeous completion. Her figure was very flattering and delicate.

As she combed her hair with her long elegant fingers he noticed that he had seen her before. But where, _"One of my admirers, no they were all dead!"_

That's when he realized that there was a huge weapon with tassels leaning against a large mid-summer maple tree. That's when he abruptly comprehended who the girl must've been. That demon exterminator that was fraternizing with that bastard, Inuyasha! "oh this will be fun 1 down 3 to –" he was stopped in mid-sentence to notice the sound of a flute. He looked again from his hiding spot to see her clothed in a black silk, skintight suit with armor that looked like it was especially made for a girl.

She was holding the flute to her lips. The sound was so beautiful and soothing, but if he waited any longer he'd fall asleep ! so while she was still playing, he jumped out. Out of shock she dropped the instrument and pulled her katana out of its sheath and prepared to defend herself. This fascinated him, to think some young wench thought that she could even have a chance of defeating him.

"feh, I guess since Inuyasha's not here I'll just have to kill you." He sighed out of discontent.

" what! Oh my apologies let's see if I can make it up to you." She growled as she lunged at him.

" wo, what are you trying to do, kiss me!" he smirked

"you sexist pig!" she yelled in disgust.

She charged at him through the water. The water like an army of loyal and fearless ghosts and she the brave leader.(sounded a lot like him?) Her eyes filled with determination, of course with her lineage it was probably a family trait, but he also saw great lament in her eyes, as if she was fighting for her life, or someone else's…

" Hey! What's up with you?" He bluntly asked.

"None of your business!" she snapped as she held her weapon close enough for a frontal attack.

" hey ! you're that ninja's sister!" he stated

the clanging of metal ceased. She paused and lowered her head to try to keep her composure.

This would have been perfect time to attack her while she was deep in thought. But her response to his statement drew out his curiosity.

"_why has she gone all…girlish and sappy?" _He thought to himself. He wondered why she did this.

"hey! Taijia !" he beckoned.

She didn't notice him speaking.

" Hey! Woo-Hoo!" Bankotsu became a little aggravated.

She quickly snapped out of it to see her enemy looking at her with his arms crossed and an enigmatic expression on his face.

She clenched her fist and finally spoke.

" Yes, that young demon exterminator is my little brother, Kohaku."

Story spoken… 

'bout how all her bones are broken…

she's glad for one day of comfort…

only because she has suffered


	2. the killers

**Chapter2; THE KILLERS**

_ "My heart it don't beat _

_It don't beat the way it used to…_

_And my eyes_

_They don't see you anymore…_

_And my lips_

_The don't kiss _

_The way they used to…"_

"Well are you gonna fight or what?" , he groaned

She gave him a fiery glare, and then began swinging her katana at him reclassly. _'I guess that's a yes…" , _he murmured to himself.

He jumped back and grabbed Banyruu and began to also throw in some attacks. In this battle she was using all her negative energy to fuel herself. As she swung again he threw his fist at her and knocked her weapon out of her hand so it would be easier to kill her. She ran at him again. He didn't see any weapon.

"_Is she stupid!"_, he wondered.

But out of her wrists two blades appeared. She slashed his arms. He became frustrated, fighting a woman.

"Shouldn't you be at home baking?" he said, trying to irritate her. But instead she responded with a comment of her own.

" Shouldn't you be at home pretending to be a samuri with your tin sword." , she smirked.

That comment really got him angry.

"Why you little bit-" he was cut off by a rustling behind him !

A giant reptile demon jumped out. It was a ugly creature with green skales covering its flabby body and a long tail making up for at least half of its size!

Sango couldn't grab hiraikotsu because the disgusting creature was in her way. She glanced at her enemy hoping he could get out of her way as she tried to kill the demon. The creature then spoke…

"Impudent mortals leave my domains or suffer the concequences!"

Sango didn't like this, not having hiraikotsu made her feel…Exposed!

"excuse me but I was trying to teach this wench a lesson!", spoke Bankotsu. That drew Sango out of her feeling of nakedness and into rage!

"WHAT!", growled Sango.

The demon glanced at her.

"Is she your woman?", the demon smirked.

Bankotsu glanced at her fiery figure. she wasn't that bad looking.

"hey you can have her if you want!"

"WHAT!"

Fortunately the demon was more interested in fighting Bankotsu and not concidering to take this girl as a trophy wife. She was to passionate and "independent" for his taste**(he's** **_soo_ sexist!)**

So while the demon was talking to Bankotsu, or whatever they were doing.(she didn't really care.) Sango walked around the demon slowly and grabbed her giant boomerang then walked back slightly.

The creature abruptly tuned its massive head in Sango's direction. She froze dead in her tracks as the creature gave her a disgusting grin, then swung its large sharp tail at her.

She let out a grunt as she was pushed into a tree. Her back began to pour blood. She grasped her back in hopes of stopping the bloods lose, being unsuccessful she blanked out.

("Sango"

She turned around to see someone very unexpected.

"Father!" she gasped.

"Sango be strong.", he said as he began to vanish.

"Father! Don't leave me, not again!", she shouted as she ran after him.

"be strong…")

she got up, with a little bit of a head-ache. She looked to her side to see hiraikotsu. She went to grab it, letting out a wince of pain. But still forced herself to get up. Remembering the last words of her father. Sango swallowed her pain and found the inner strength to lift hiraikotsu.

Bankotsu and the alligator fought each other with tremendous vigor.

"For a young boy, you are quite a handful.", the creature commented.

"For a lizards grandpa, you're pretty good yourself.", he smirked as his sword met with the demon's tail.

From the corner of his eye, Bankotsu noticed the taijyia preparing to throw her weapon at them.

"Keh" 

"What!", the demon demanded.

"While you have been pathetically fighting me, that adolescent taijyia has been deciding how to kill you."

The mortified creature turned to see that his long sustained life was about to be ended by a small vixen only in her teens. The crocodile turned back to the man leaning on his halberd with a look of judgment on his face. The demon then smirked and looked at Sango.

'What's this demon thinking?' he wondered to himself. That's when it hit him!

"Hey stupid… Err… I mean taijyia, stop!" Before she heard him it was too late, the weapon had already left her small hand.

The massive weapon sliced right through the neck of the creature. She caught her weapon and turned to Bankotsu, who was looking right through her.

She stared at him and noticed he wasn't looking at her but at her deceased opponent. She twisted her waist around to see it for herself, but suddenly, as she turned a giant mass of scales came like a whip at her, knocking her the air out of her.

Bankotsu watched with a smirk growing from the corners of his lips. But stopped when he saw her body recklessly being pushed into him plus the weight of the demon's tail, causing them to fall over the waterfall.

He forced himself to look at his enemy who looked so… Serine! She seemed to be sleeping. She looked like she was soulless, like she was content with her fate.

That wasn't right. Why would she want to die?

He snapped his head down to see they were getting closer to the water. He took a deep breath as his head collided with the viscous water.

It must have been five seconds before he popped his head out of the water. He then swam to the shore. A minute or so after him, the demon exterminator crawled onto the land then after collapsed onto the ground with laboured breaths.

Bankotsu observed this wondering why she was acting so weird.

She then rolled herself over onto her back and placed her hand on her stomach and began muttering something like, "Father I'll be with you soon."

He found that she was acting quite strange. Did she think she was about to die? No way he was going to be the one to kill her, not some lizard demon.

"Hey you". She turned and saw him .

"Yeah! Don't you have a fight to lose.?" He stated in a demanding way.

"Oh yeah…", she murmured as she rolled her eyes, "listen, I can't fight you right now but if you wait for a few hours I'll be glad to destroy you."

"No!", he objected, "I can't wait!"

She tooka deep breath and then tried to stand, but then lost her balance and fell to her knees. She lost so much blood she couldn't walk. She was too heavy.

He walked up to her, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Well, well."

"Shut up Bankotsu!", she snapped, gripping her shoulder.

Surprisingly, watching her wince in pain wasn't as amusing as he thought it would, it was actually quite disgusting.

She was holding herself. Her eyes shut tightly as she cursed under her breath and lowered her head in shame.

He rolled his eyes and walked around her to see a large stain of blood on the back of her dress.

He looked at his sword then at her blood covered lithe figure. He took a jewel shard out of his precious Banyruu.

"Look, I'll let you borrow this then I'll kill you sound good."

She looked at him with confusion.

"Well, take off your yurata !", he said impatiently. Her face went from confusion to extreme Anger-from-Violation, with a bright red blush. He didn't have tome for this. He walked up to her. He put his hand on her back, then grabbed her collar and ripped! With that he pushed the shard into her.

She turned to him, with blush still on her face.

"Thank-you", she said regretfully.

After hearing that a smirk crept onto his lips.

"What was that?"

"Thank-you Bankotsu"

"Huh what I can't-"

"Ok drop it, I know you heard me!"

"Fine"

She jumped up and the called out some ones name. "Kirara!"

He felt something dash past his ankle.

"What the-"

he saw something jump into Sango's arms. It was a golden Persian cat with TWO TAILS! It was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. She was caressing the creature in her arms. Running her fingers through its fur. Bankotsu then realized that this girl was his enemy yet they weren't fighting!

"Hey! Cat woman!" She ceased the greeting of affection between a girl and her companion.

"We don't have time for this, in case you forgot again!" She glared daggers at him then ran at him, her hands in fists and gritting her teeth. He blocked her attacks languidly. Her moves were so easy to predict.

Until she did something completely different. She did a waltz jump and kicked him in the chest, knocking him off balance. He grabbed her calf , causing her to fall also. She ended up landing on top of him, sitting on his chest. This time he was surprised to see no blush, instead she had a smirk on her face. She held a dagger to his nape.

'What can I do?', he pondered to himself.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand and he kicked his feet up and rolled onto her, holding her wrist, which was grasping the dagger .

"Wait." ,she gasped

"What is it now!", he groaned rolling his eyes.

" Kirara is behind you."

"Why should that bother me."

She smiled and said, "look", he turned to see a giant lion like creature, growling, behind him. While he was occupied by Kirara, Sango tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he was too strong .He looked down at her and smirked.

"Well I can't kill you with kitty over here, so.. Augh! Troose" he groaned regretfully as he got off her. He put out his hand, "Deal?"

Sango was very suspicious, and cautiously put her hand out. He grabbed her hand and fiercely shook it. She broke the gesture of "peace" since her hand began to throb.

" Fine, but at any moment I feel I can't trust you, I swear I will kill you without feeling any remorse.", she stated firmly.

"Ok then, sweetie." he said sarcastically.

' did he just call me… I'm gonna rip him apart!' fist formed and her shoulders tensed up.

_"No body ever had a dream 'round here_

_But I don't really mind that it's stating to get to me_

_No body ever pulls the seems 'round here_

_But I don't really mind that it's starting to get to me_

_I got this energy beneath my feet_

_Like something undergrounds _

_Gonna come up and carry me…_

_Have you ever seen the light?"_


	3. cat &mouse

_** Chapter #3;**_

_**Cat and mouse**_

_**"So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me,  
Off guard  
Red handed; now I'm far from lonely  
Asleep I still see you lying next to me  
So deep that it didn't even bleed, catch me."(**The Used)  
_

" Who does he think he is, telling me what to do!" she growled to herself as she sharpened and shinned her weapons as well as his halberd.

----- FLASHBACK----

"_where are you going?"_

"_to sharpen my weapons, you've got a problem with that?_

"

"_no , but while your doing that you can sharpen my Banryuu as well… thanks you're a doll."( _a guy in my class does that!)

"_I'm not your wife do it yourself!"_

"_come on, be a team player."_

"_Auugh! Fine!"_

_----_END OF FLASHBACK------

She was scrubbing his halberd but ceased out of anger. She stood up, put her fists on her waist and puffed up her chest. She turned to Kirara.

"Look at me, I'm Bankotsu and I'm far too pompous to wash my own weapon!"

she heard laughter from behind her. She turned to see Bankotsu laughing, very loudly, the ground holding his stomach with one hand and the other pounding the ground.

"Nice, but last time I checked I didn't have breasts!" He hollered out laughter.

He expected her to react but instead she sharply turned back and began to scrub Banryuu. She was ignoring him.

" I'm gonna get some food", he said, "you hungry?"

she just turned her head slightly to look at him. then he walked past her to the river and attempted to apprehend a fish. She watched as he lunged for one, causing him to fall into the water. She put her hand over her mouths to prevent herself from laughing.

With a sympathetic smile, but mockery in her eyes. She walked towards him, placing her hands on her hips. She turned to Kirara.

"Kirara, are you hungry?" she asked. Kirara jumped up and dashed into the water. In one quick movement five were impaled to her claws.

Bankotsu was left dumb-founded. He watched as she prepared to put the fish on skewers. Then turned to Bankotsu and said, "You hungry?"

He sat beside Kirara and waited to be served. She walked over to him and flicked him on the ear.

" Do you think you could help!"

" What do you want me to do?"  
"Skin the fish." She said calmly.

"Fine", he said," you can wash my clothes then." Before she a time to retaliate, a white hoari came flying at her face.

"Damn woman, telling me what to do." he murmured to himself while he scaled the fish. Sango prepared a fire for the fish. They ate in silence by the fire. Bankotsu hated silence. Even if she was his enemy he didn't want to eat in silence.

"So… you're a girl demon killer." He stated.

She paused and looked at him 'No shit Sherlock', she thought to herself 'just noticed?' "Ya", said Sango , her voice showed him what she was thinking. So that conversation ended. Bankotsu didn't know much of what to say to girls( he didn't really care) so he decided to talk of stuff he did know of.

He grabbed Banryuu and put to her face.

" So I got Banryuu here when I was about, ahh, fourteen. I stole it from a old guy making swords from demon bones and stuff, I don't really care what. It is the best thing I ever stole in my life. See, that's real steal. No one ever allowed to touch it!"

Sango was a little surprised by his blunt demeanor. "So, then why was I allowed to sharpen it?" said Sango coyly. He looked at her own little smirk.

"Well… Ah-'cause I … So who did you get your weapon?" He didn't really care but he needed to change the topic. (He didn't have a smart remark.)

"When I was ten I received it as a sign I was ready for exterminating. They choose a weapon by the traits you hold. I received a boomerang because to withstand it's blows you must have developed physical strength, patience, anticipation, and determination." She was very proud of her weaponry " Once I killed my first demon I was fully responsible for it." He was surprised ,she didn't seem that strong.

"Well I'm gonna get some sleep." He lowered himself to the ground and rolled on his side. his back facing her. Sango slid a few feet away. Then slowly placed herself onto the ground, wincing a little. Body was always left with cuts. Now she had a fresh one, plus the one from the past…

FLASHBACK

_She stood in horror as one by one her comrades were killed. She felt like her heart was pumping blood up to her brain. Her senses overcome by fear, her animal instincts. The demon they came to kill was already dead. that's when she saw her brother. his eyes cold ,and blood-thirsty. A trail of blood slid down the chain of his weapon. "this isn't possible, Kohaku?" she noticed a string attached to his neck. "He's being used!" Her eyes followed the string to the lord, he was the attacker. She changed direction to face the lord, deep loathe developed in her eyes. She charged at him ,not thinking of how stupid her action seemed. She then felt a jolt of pain pierce through her back. She turned her head to see dearly beloved Kohaku, innocent Kohaku had been her demise._

END OF FLASHBACK

Things blurred the rest was too upsetting . She wrapped her arms around herself and drifted into a sleep with no ease. She missed Kagome, Inu-yasha, Shippo, and most of all Miroku. Oddly, even though it wasn't always safe being near him, she did feel some comfort in his presence. She would have done anything to be with her alias.

Bankotsu was unable to sleep. Even though she was his enemy , she was also his companion for the time being. Just his companion, besides he already knew she had feelings for that monk. Reminding himself of her comrades searching for her made it even easier for him to despise her. Soon he drifted, soundly into sleep.

In the morning he found that he was alone. He had decided to walk to the lake to cool himself. The blood was stained upon the shore of stones and sand. The memory of the girl lying there crept into his mind, how lifeless she looked. Her body sprawled on the ground , crimson blending with the water.

This image was quite vivid. Oddly it made him feel an upturning feeling in his stomach. He shook his head trying to remove this image from his mind. But after ridding himself of that thought another one came, or more of a question. " why does the image of this woman suffering bring me pain?" is it that he was actually beginning to enjoy her presence? Denial was most definitely the best way to go. Why was this woman so different from any of the others?

He felt a chill, which thankfully distracted him. He rubbed his arms to discover that it was not the fabric of his hoari he felt, but the naked flesh of his torso. "That wench stole my top!" he began stomping around looking for her.

He suddenly stopped. He walked towards a tree and peered over to see Sango cleaning her clothes as well as his hoari. She sat on the ground scrubbing the clothing. He noticed that she wasn't completely dressed. She had a green wrap and some gauze to cover her chest. He walked towards to her, forgetting how insecure she could be. So he walked to her with his signature smirk.

"Well ,well, well, what do we have here." He saw that she tensed up. She stood up holding pebbles. "you pervert!" she began to throw the pebbles directly aiming for his head. He put his hand in front of his face for protection.

"hey! quit it!" he growled as he walked up to her and grabbed her hands. This was first time she had gotten a good look at him. She felt a burning in her cheeks as though his eyes were reading directly into her. She let a gulp signify her fear. She would surely be punished.

He looked at her expression and bit his lip trying to conceal his curiosity. 'Damn, she's hot.' He thought to himself. This was the side of the girl he had not yet seen. He never looked at a girl this close without killing them. This girl was quite beautiful. Her eyes were filled with mystery, passion, fury, and also sorrow.

She felt like she was in this awkward position for ten minutes when it had only been ten seconds. She had never felt this way. Heat rushing through her body. She immediately mistaken this fiery feeling for anger.

She squirmed her hands free and slapped him right across the face, leaving a red mark on his face. He put his hand on the side of his face.

She stomped off to another side of the lake. She left the clothes on the shore. Sango scooped some water into her cupped hands and splashed it to her face. "Why did I do that?" she reflected on whether or not to apologize. She didn't really want to fight Bankotsu if she had to be stuck with him. She hadn't given much thought on Bankotsu. Or that she knew.

She had to admit, he was quite handsome. He had such beautiful eyes. Blue storms swirling in each orb. She had never thought of him this way. She became worried she might be attracted to him. The very idea disturbed her.

Sango didn't realize how vulnerable she had made herself. She had no weapons, she was recovering from an injury, she was emotionally distressed, and was barely clothed! The forests were filled with bandits and demons that, in numbers, could easily challenge her.

While she had her back turned a group of demons came. They smelt Sango's blood and decided to find and destroy her.

Sango got to her feet when she saw the massive group. There was probably 50! All looking at her with lust and sin in their glowing eyes. The leader of the group came out of the swarm of demons. He appeared to be some form of giant cat demon. He had long tangled hair( dreadlocks) placed in a binding. His clothing was quite normal for a warrior with the exception of a pelt of some fur draped over his armor. He had many weapons: two two-sided swords and a whip.

"men, get the girl!" He demanded.

Five sickening demons came towards her, each of them a spear or a chain. As they drew closer Sango quickly tried to think up a plan. It was too late. The chains were released and thrown at her. She was captured. Her limbs were tangled with the chains. One caught her feet, two caught her arms, and the other two went around her waist. They then pulled her towards the leader. The leader gave her a smirk. She saw his lips, his black lips and his sharp teeth. He licked his lips, looking at her well-maintained figure.

"Well bow before your master!" one of the demons demanded as he pushed his foot into her back. She winced slightly, still trying to hide her pain and fear but keep her composure.

The leader sensed her fear and inferred upon her actions. He lifted her up by the neck, her feet dangling a little above the earth. "What's your name, girl?" he questioned suspiciously. She glared at him with hatred and a threatening look in her eyes. He wanted her more and more by the minute. He laughed at this. "Are you upset with me, girl?" His laughter ceased instantly. " Oh I've haven't even started, girl." Lust and mockery filled his voice.

_**"In this little number we are graced by two displays of character,  
We've got: the gunslinger extraordinaire walking contradictions  
And I for one can see no blood from the hearts and the wrists you allegedly slit  
And I for one wont stand for this if this scene were a parish you'd all be condemned."-**(P!ATD)_


	4. true power

chapter #4- True Power…

_**"Softly we tremble tonight,  
picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in site,  
I said I'd never leave you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life..."**_

**__**

Meanwhile, Bankotsu was having a fit! " I can't believe she had the nerve to slap me!", he paced back and forth contemplating this. But he had to admit being that close to her felt good. Studying her expressions, her movements, was like the most fascinating thing for him.

Kirara looked at him like he was insane. He was moving back and forth, slapping himself on the fore-head and cursing. Kirara suddenly smelt the blood of her mistress. Fresh blood. Kirara nuzzled against Bankotsu to get his attention. Practicly pushing herself into his leg she finally got his attention.

"What!"he said in an annoyed form of reply.

Kirara signaled him to look further up the shore of the lake. As he did, he saw a group of demons huddled together. He remembered that Sango had gone that way. Could that be her the demons were harrassing?He grabbed Banryuu and went to go investigate.

The demons pushed Sango into one another. The leader grabbed her waist's chain and pulled her close to him. He then forced her to open her mouth for him to slip his disgusting tongue in. She stuggled to escape, but it was no use. he was too strong. Tears poured down her cheeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu couldn't see what was happening as he approached the demons. He swiftly sliced through a good ten of them. this got the leader's attention. He.dropped Sango and looked at Bankotsu.

Kirara lunged at one of the demons, killing him instantly, then ran to Sango. Her arms, legs, and waist were bruised. Sango wrapped her arms around Kirara. She watched in guilt as Bankotsu killed each of demons presented to him.Some ran off in fear of their doomed fate. But only the leader remained. He walked up to Bankotsu, quite calmly and calmy said," Why have you killed my men?''

Bankotsu didn't anwser.

The demon smirked at this, then looked at Sango. "You know, this woman is quite attractive," he looked to Sango, glaring at him from the unwanted complaiment," I love women like her. Young, modest, strong, beautiful. Like a good pet, just needs to be tammed." Bankotsu never spoke.

Sango was surprised by his actions. It seemed as though he was saving her. Could it be that he might possibly like her. No! Never! That's impossible! What could he or any other man ever find interesting about her? Nothing! She wasn't spiritual like Kikyou. She wasn't the eye-popping beauty Kagome was. She wasn't clever like Midoriko ( If she was she would have never gotten herself into this mess.) Sango was nothing but leftovers to these women. She never learned the arts of women, therefore a proper marriage was out of any question. Her hands were not as soft or delicate as most were. Dirt lay under her fingernails.She had more of a temper than most women.She could not flirt to save her life( in some cases flirting probably would've saved her life.) She was ashamed of herself. She had a lithe figure but cuts,wounds,and bruises covered with no promise of leaving.

Now she had to watch her enemy fight another of her enemies.He feel sorry for her,sensing how pathetic she must be.

The two men drew their weapons. The battle began. The sound of metal meeting wasthe only thing heard, apart fron the ocasional grunts of the two men.

Sango felt so useless. Sango had felt great amount of pain in herself. Her very being, she was losing what ever was left of her self-esteem.Again.Sango was always a strong and blunt taijya in battle. she could kill any apponent present before her with her extreme determination. but after that, she was a humble, shy villiage girl.. plain in looks. She didn't want to stand out, she wantedto blend in and vanish.

But now, she didn't want to vanish! Not this time. She wantedto be noticed. By him. this urge wasn't overpowering her. She lowered her head in shame.

Bankotsu was getting weaker. This demon was strong.His move were too advance. Bankotsu had to find more poteintial energy to fuel Banyuu.Anger, joy, frustracion,what was left! Another emotion was lingering in himself. One that he had not recognized.It was all he had left with that he forced it into his attack.It might wasso furiuos that he could hardly balance himself as soon as a it was released. it was so intrepid it blew both men down, one of course more injured.He was satisfied with the result._ ' I should this feeling more often' _he said to himself.

He brought himself to his feet. Brushing off the dirt that lay atop his clothing.Clutching his weapon tightly he walked to the fallen man. he saw the coldness take over his body.his eyes no longer contained the gem of life.motion of his body was seen in one last breath.It was over.

His gaze left the corpse and went to the form of the woman. He treaded carefully to her. Her reaction to his motions were unpredictable.

As soon as she felted his presence, she lifted herself to her full stature, trying to hide her unbarable discomfort. She ignored the beatng drum inside her own head and readied herself for any scolding would receive.

No words came from him. She lifted her head to see his expression. it was different from his usual smirk, it was a more mature, solemn. She felt ashamed with herself for making him do all the work.

Her eyes began to flutter. her headache was fighting back. but she wanted to look at the handsome young man in front of her. Before she knew what she was feeling, the world went purple.

She collapsed into his arms. He didn't know what to do. He kept a firm grip on her and rested his head upon her's.

_" Thank-you for lending me your strength."_

_**"Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me..."**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

sorry not the best but please r& r thanx so much:)


	5. The Treachery!

** This chapter is kinda "Mature" please remember. Don't blame me , I'd blame it on Orlando and Eva. I saw "Kingdom of Heaven" ( again) and got the idea from that. If youv'e haven't seen the movie i sugest you rent it:)**

* * *

_** The Treachery!** _

**_Handsome, tender, soft,  
why do you look right through me.  
Thinking, no I cant deny my feelings.  
Growing, strong I try  
to keep believing, dreaming on.  
And every time I see you I crave more,  
I wanna pull you closer, closer, closer, closer.  
But you leave me feeling frozen.  
_**

She awoke with a warm sensation of comfort. She opened her eyes to see the dance of flames from the fire set in front of her. She felt a foreign vestment atop her. Was it all a dream? She pulled the cloth to cover her neck. From the corner of her eye she caught the colour of the material to be white. The trim set around it was blue, like…

"Bankotsu." She whispered. Across from her, on the other side of the fire, lay Bankotsu. He lay calmly on the soft ground. He looked so tranquil, so relaxed. He still had some boyish features. She didn't want to wake him. She decided she'd thank him in the morning. She snuggled herself deep into the clothing. A warm memory came into her thoughts. She welcomed it freely and reminisced.

* * *

_Sango and her village were celebrating the marriage of Hiroshi. He was her father's friend's son. A strong and attractive young man._

_The bride was beautiful, her name was even beautiful, Suzuki. She was from a village across the forest. Her village and her traveled from their homes to have the wedding in the Demon Exterminator village._

_There was so much food and music. The woman were all wearing their best clothing. Her father had taken Sango to the seamstress that day to get a proper yukura and obi. Of course she had chosen a yukura with pink fabric. It was a light pink yukura with a coloured design of orkids. It had lots of different colours. The obi was violet. She didn't put anything in her hair, not wanting to draw attention to herself._

_After the wedding and the banquet they had a large dance around the bonfire. Sango watched the villagers of both communities dance. Soft movements of sheer joy, and humour. She saw Kohaku trying his best to dance, swaying from different sides, jumping up and throwing his arms in the air. A few village women humored him by allowing him his try. Suzuki gracefully swooped Kohaku into her arms and danced with him._

_Sango knew how to dance but she feared rejection. No one would ever ask her. Most of the boys were intimidated by her. The boys felt ashamed to know that a girl was one of the best students in her age group of future taijyias._

_Sango let out a sigh, she wished someone would ask her to dance. Anyone. She looked around to see quite of few of her associates were not dancing either. They were stuffing their faces with food. And the girls of the village were dancing with each other._

_A boy, unfamiliar to Sango , walked towards her father. She watched with great curiosity. The boy pointed at Sango and her father nodded to the boy. They were talking but Sango couldn't hear or tell what of. Her father nodded again and let out a hearty laugh, then shoed the boy off. The boy then came towards her._

_He had soft inky black hair and blue eyes. He wasn't as dressed up as the rest of them, but that didn't really matter. He was quite handsome. Sango blushed at this. She lowered her head to hide the blush and also put her hands over her face. A few seconds later she felt a sudden poke at her shoulder. She jolted her head up to see the same unfamiliar boy._

"_I asked your father, he said I could dance with you." He said in a friendly, feigning shyness way. She blushed at this 'he thought I'd say no!'_

_He put his hand out to help her up. She graciously placed her hand in his. And they began to dance spinning, twirling, and swooshing. She had no clue what she was doing. He lead, she followed. Sango had never had so much fun. When the musicians finally stopped Sango and her new friend stopped dancing. Their touch dispersed. Sango walked to the steps of a building to sit and gain her balance. It was such an exhilarating moment. The boy was so beautiful. She could still feel her heart beating loudly, thumping inside her chest._

_The boy gently placed himself down beside her. He let out a sigh. Out of relief, awe, or exhaustion, she didn't really know. She looked up into the sky. The sky was absolutely peaceful. The stars appeared as little pieces of adament thrown upon a layer of ink. It would have made the most wealthiest person envious._

_She felt his hand grip hers. She turned to see the boy gazing at her. He lowered his head and gently, the soft flesh of his lips pressed against hers. It was only for a second, then he got up. She was blushing furiously. He walked away from her. When she finally comprehended everything that happened, he was gone.

* * *

_

She woke up again. As soon as her eyes opened she saw Bankotsu. He was looking directly over her. His blue eyes were too intimidating for her. Waking up to his face made her feel very awkward. She pulled the material over head to hide the heavy blush on her cheeks. He sensed this and laughed to himself.

"What!" she asked from under the material. He looked directly into her eyes, searching for something.

"You were dreaming about a boy." His signature smirk grew on his face.

Sango let a gasp escape her mouth 'how did he know?' "No! what are you talking about!" she sharply turned. He still looked at her uncomfortable figure. He found her weakness.

Oddly his discovery wasn't that important right now he had other things on his mind. Ever since he saved her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her eyelashes flutter, how her tear-stained cheeks still seemed rosy. This girl was so beautiful.

He felt his heart leap when she fell into his arms that time. Her tattered body still felt soft. She was very light. So he found it easy to carry her.

He felt his heart ache, slowly she was ripping out his black heart. He felt sick, disgusted with himself, he fell victim to another one of this girls attacks. His mind was being rattled. She was a deadly flower. Underneath her soft and gentle petals lay poison. She was tempting him terribly.

Her wispy hair swept over her shoulder. Her yukura was slightly fallen off her shoulders. She stayed still. He glimpsed upon her flesh, her oh so beautifully soft and faire flesh. He couldn't believe that a creature so magnificent could be near him.

Sudden urges began to overwhelm him. He wanted to fulfill them all.

Sango could not believe how flustered she felt. His eyes were deadly they could pierce through her very soul. She felt she was losing her grip of reality. She felt a hand grip her shoulder. She turned her head to see Bankotsu. Her heart jumped inside her chest.

He pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock, '_What is happening?' _His arms wrapped around her frame. Her heart's pace quickened. If this mad action didn't cease she would surely suffer a heart attack. '_How dare he kiss me!' _She felt anger her heart was not his, it belonged to another man. But it felt so right. Her senses were lost in sheer heat of the moment. She wrapped her arms languidly around the neck of the murderer. Her eyelashes fluttered as she sealed them.

He smirked to himself she had given him her lips. A gift any man in his right man would have gratefully accepted.

He put both hands at each of her delicate shoulders and released her lips. His smirk grew as he looked upon her confused expression. He then pushed her to the ground. Her expression had adapted to horror. He swept his one leg over to her other side. She was about to protest but he placed his finger over her lips. She calmed down.

He study her body. Her yukura was slightly damaged. Her collar bone was shown. He traced his finger across her collar bone, then up to her neck. She got up, to sitting position and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hand began to push off his shirt.It left his body and fell to the ground with no affect upon him.

He slid his hands under her arms, and began to stand, pulling her up with him. He pushed his lips and body against hers roughly. He kept pushing her back till they walked into a tree. She ignored that and slid her foot up the bark of the tree. Since the yukura had a slit in it, the bare flesh of her leg was exposed.

Bankotsu glimpsed upon her leg, then grabbed it. It was soft. He wrapped it around his waist. Soon the other leg followed suit.

His tongue pushed into her mouth with little resistance. He wrapped his arms under her , to carry her. He walked , while carrying her, until he reached a meadow of lush grass. He lay her on the grass with himself atop her.

His hand , yet again were drawn to her waist, where, to his pleasure , he found the knot of her obi. He quickly untied it, leaving her in an open yukura. He slid the sleeves off her arms. There she lay, sprawled upon the ground, completely naked. She rolled herself over him.

* * *

In the morning he woke feeling soft flesh upon his own. He saw the girl laying upon, still deep in sleep. She looked so tranquil. He could feel her heart beat. The skin of her was so warm. He languidly layed his arms over her. His own heart beat still quickly beating inside him.

He hadn't slept with a woman for quite some time. He never had time, his career was much more important than women. But this woman was in his head constantly. Now even Banryuu couldn't rid him of her. He laughed to himself. _'to think, a mere woman could be one of my weaknesses?'_ He looked down at the lithe figure lying on top of him.

She let out a soft sigh and nestled her head into his chest. Her smooth hair brush his chin and neck. It tickled.

Then horror struck! She was his enemy. Her companions would kill him and his brothers would kill her! And would he choose her over his family, or would she choose him over her companions.He didn't want to kill her.

Did she want to kill him. Was this her plan to seduce him then to kill him. Like a spider, trap him in a web then destroy him!

**_If they,  
Hurt you,  
They hurt,  
Me too,  
So we'll ,  
Rise up,  
Won't stop,  
And it's all about,  
It's all about,_**

It's all about us, it's all about  
All about us, All about us  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause you know - us

* * *

**Both songs are by; T.A.T.U **

**Please REVIEW AFTER READING!**

**Thank-you:D**


	6. Discovering the waterfront

**note; _sorry_ _for my last story/note i was really upset._**

-i made it a while ago for this story.so ignore the bad video and just listen to the song :)

* * *

Jakotsu was going mad! Bankotsu had been gone far too long. "_What is he died?" _his beloved brother dead! How could that happen?

"Wait what if he drank to much sake and fell from a water fall, and now is in a million pieces?" he said to himself digging his nails into his head.

The other watched their poor brother tear himself apart. Suikotsu could barely conceal his laughter, his brother could be so dumb.

" Maybe he left us?" Suikotsu said feigning worry. Jakotsu jumped with horror. They found it so easy to deceive him.

"That's it I'm gonna go search for him!" Jakotsu stated. He looked towards the others who had impassive looks upon their faces. Man, it was hard to get their attention.

He grabbed his trusty weapon and ran into the forest. He would find his brother no matter what.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sango was slowly getting up, her eyes stirring. On her fingertips she felt the warm flesh of another. She saw the bronze skin under her, her eyes shot open- she practically jumped out of her skin when an masculine arm fell atop her. This was not good, she wasn't dressed and she was with a murderer, her enemy. This was not good.

Slowly she shrugged herself out of his grasp, trying not to wake him. Two blue eyes shot open and fixed themselves on her. A smirk came over his face and a furious blush covered hers. She quickly got up and grabbed her clothes. He laughed at this.

"Aww! What's wrong?." He said with a look of laziness. She froze, what could she do?

"S-stay back…" she stuttered, backing away. Bankotsu laughed and got up, having no regard if he was dressed or not. Sango felt a lump at the back of her throat. He walked towards her, closing the distance between them. Sango felt her heart beat quicken. What was he up to? She made a sharp and swift turned away from him, saying nothing but a pathetic little "Don't.." . He was surprised by this, usually the taijyia had more than that to say but now she was acting strange, she was acting weak. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her, sharply, to face him. He would find out what was going on with her.

Suddenly it hit him. She was embarrassed of him. He felt hot rage and pushed her away from him.

"Go to your friends! Get lost.!" He snarled as she hit the tree behind her. She gasped for air.

She looked up at him with shock and horror but was soon replaced with a wave of anger. She pulled herself up and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"How dare you! How can you do this, you…Monster!" She screamed. Her fists tightened but her tears came seeping through her eyes. "I'll never forgive you!" She was trying her hardest to be strong at this point but was failing quickly.

"Oh isn't that original, monster. That's all you can come up with, eh?" His words harsh but his eyes- those beautiful eyes- were glowing with hatred, like a winter storm.

She turned sharply and ran deeper into the forest. Not turning to look back at all.

B a n k o t s u ' s P.O.V

I watched her run away from me until I couldn't see her anymore, until she was gone. But that still wasn't enough. I was pissed! I turned and punched the closest thing to me, it just happened to be the tree behind me. The bark crunched when I hit it. But that didn't ease the anger, my heart was pulsing like crazy, I was sure I was about to have a heart attack.

I punched the tree until I couldn't feel my hands. By the time that happened the air had gotten cooler. I could feel the hairs of my neck rise. I looked around me and noticed no animals in sight or to be heard. The sky had taken on a dark grayish blue colour. This could only mean one thing; a storm was coming.

I decided to leave this spot in search of a better one-far from _her_- somewhere with covering. I felt so weird walking on my own. I caught myself giving back glances, half expecting her to be following. I heard her many times while I trudged on. I hear her cry, scream, laugh. It was down right annoying.

It started raining. I felt the warm rain drip down my bangs onto my face. I forced my feet to move faster. Why the hell did she call me a monster? Why was she embarrassed of me? What was I not good enough for a little wench like her? A wench that was gorgeous beyond belief with the body a goddess would be jealous of, a wench with amazing grace and passion in battle. Hell! She was better than what I deserved, Shit. Hah! I guess I did her a favour telling her to get lost.

I found some young saplings under a sturdy oak and decided to make camp. Ripping off some cloth from my hoari I tied the saplings to make a shelter. I threw in some leaves for bedding and crawled in. Sure I was protected from the rain, but it wasn't as warm as having some warm soft flesh against me. Damn her! Soon enough I fell asleep.

I woke up to a constant Nudging from someone.It felt too familar and gentle to be someone who wanted me dead.I saw black hair on pale skin. I could only think of one person.

"S-Sango?" After I said that there was an awkward silence, then a sigh.

"No? This...is your brother...Jakotsu. Who is Sango?"

I didn't want to anwser that.

"Where are the Others?" I ashed, trying to change the subject.

"We set up camp a little down the riverside. Actually we're not that far from it." Jackotsu said pulling my arm , wanting me to get up and move.I lifted myself up from the makeshift bed and walked off to where ever Jakotsu was pulling me.

I didn't noticed that we reached camp until I heard the others greet me. They lloked pleased to see I was alive.That was a good thing. I walked over to sit under the tree.

I suddenly realised that I had a chance to settle down, to start a family and I threw it away. A chance at a new life -gone. Sango was an amazing girl, a person I felt vulnerable around and connected to. She was so strong and independant- but also small and breakable-and I was the reason she was probably crying.I thought when I told her to go I would be a clean break- now she could get away from the murderer.

Now we were back where we started...

_Pretend its not forever_

_I'll pull myself together  
I'll say that I'll forget her  
I'll breathe_

_And I'll say she never hurt me  
And look at it as learning  
And laugh about the good and the bad_

_Because I will live forever  
We don't belong together  
I know I'll feel better  
One day when I can make it through_

_I won't forget you  
I'm not gonna let you win  
(I'm not gonna)_

_But I'm tired of lying  
Tired of fighting you  
And it's not gonna change_

_I won't forget you  
(Counting down)  
I'm not gonna let you win  
(Counting down)  
I'm tired of the lying  
Tired of fighting you  
And it's not gonna change it's not forever_

_

* * *

**Note, sorry if it was not what you expected but happy ending are sometimes too over-rated.:) love y'all!**_


End file.
